The Crown of Kronos: Chapter 14
Zarana's POV I glowered at Charlie, who was taking out weapons from her duffel bag and piling them at my feet. "Come on, Charlie!" I exclaimed. She said nothing. She pulled out a pair of sai swords, nunchucks, swords of different sizes. Finally, she smiled and pulled out a quiver. Victoria's eyes bulged. "You know how to use those stuff?" She asked, pointing to the pile of weapons. "Apparently so." I growled. Charlie shrugged. "Well yeah." She said, slinging the quiver against her back. She pulled out a bronze bow, then stuffed the rest of the weapons back in the bag. Then she slipped a pair of scissors inside her pocket. Alex finished scouting. "Let's go north." She said, gesturing. We nodded and headed towards that direction. As we walked towards prison cells, I twisted my golden key, feeling like there might be a fight. Alex was stroking her ring, which will form into the Reaper. Then I suddenly flattened myself into a wall. "Shush!" I hissed. The others ducked beside me. I heard heavy footsteps and clanking of metal. Then a grunt. "No!" A male voice broke the silent air. Something roared furiously. There was a clanging of metal. "No," I heard the man's voice, which cracked. "I won't tell you where she is!" Charlie's eyes widened, and she gripped her bow so tightly I think her knuckles were purplish green. "It can't be-" She whispered. But I shushed her. "But-" She insisted, her face looked desperate. But Alex stared at her, her red eyes flashing. Charlie bit her lip and nodded. The heavy footsteps continued, sounding nearer and nearer...... "Intruder!" A voice boomed. It belonged to a giant with red skin and orange eyes, though it didn't look anything from the Greek myths. Even Charlie looked puzzled, as if this creature is new to her. Victoria was sweating, hands on her celestial bronze dagger. The giant raised his ax, ready to slice us to ribbons, when there was a swift thwack. An arrow sailed past my shoulder and towards the giant's head. The giant let out a giggly sigh and dropped to the floor. He didn't disintegrate. "Uh," I turned to Charlie, who was heaving, her bow in hand. Her eyes looked stormy. "It was a tranq arrow." She explained. We slowly nodded. "Okay, I think the coast is clear.....for now." Victoria said. She slipped out from our wall, with me following her, then Charlie, and finally, Alex. Guarding some prison cells were some Laistrygonians, but with a combo of dagger (Vic) and poison arrows (Charlie) they turned to vapor. We shuffled on. "There it is." Victoria whispered, pointing to the large staircase. We ran towards it, and looked for some sign of a crown's piece. Charlie then saw an omega symbol in the fifth stair. She touched it, and a small stone triangle became golden. She carefully removed it from the stair and pocketed it. "Now Zarana...." She started to say to me. "Wait." I held out a palm. I swear I heard hissing from our right. "Zarana!" Charlie said more urgently. "Wait!" I cried. Before hundreds of snake women faced us, Charlie proclaimed. "My father's here." Category:The Crown of Kronos Category:Chapter Page